


midnight.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [47]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to sneak from the study to Charles's room at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight.

They used to sneak from the study to Charles's room at midnight. Charles always swore that all of the kids had gone to bed by then, but Erik could sometimes hear the soft sound of a record playing coming down the hall, or laughter drifting their way. Once inside the room, Erik made sure the door was locked and Charles made sure that no one could hear them. Clothes would come off, they'd fall back onto the bed, Erik would end up between Charles's legs, and then everything was amazing. They both still think about it every night at midnight.


End file.
